


To Die with Happiness

by takosmswth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also thank you Konoha for your name!, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, But everything will work out because he and his boyfriend are miracles, Gangster! Bokuto Koutarou, I mean Akaashi is facing identity crisis, M/M, Undercover Cop & Gangster! Akaashi Keiji
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Summary: In which Bokuto is messing up with Akaashi.No. Not really.总而言之，木兔光太郎耍流氓。





	To Die with Happiness

 

***

“他无论如何都要得到幸福，于是不厌其烦地追寻着。”

最搞不懂的就是这种人，哪怕前方是死亡也要做出一副快乐的样子奔赴。他们到底知不知道自己的生命真的会在下一秒就走到终结？如果知道的话，怕是根本笑不出来吧。赤苇京治不耐烦地合上书，拿起望远镜走到窗台边。

目标穿上了外套，给办公桌上的盆栽浇了点水，然后关上灯。现在是下午六点十七分，四分三十秒后目标会到达写字楼门口。从这间屋子里射出子弹，零点五秒便会命中目标头部，警察四分钟内就会赶到现场，自己需要两分四十三秒离开，然后花上几个小时到安全屋；明天去买报纸，头条会是“流感爆发，已有45人感染”，这意味着任务成功，那么接下来就是任务汇报和填写表格。赤苇在脑海里过了一遍烂熟于心的流程，拿起椅背上的大衣和围巾，小心翼翼地锁好门，没有发出一点声音。

“啊，赤苇！赤苇！这里！”赤苇京治一眼就看到对面那个正在挥手的高个子，外套松松垮垮地套在身上，露出里面的衬衫和领带。他装作漫不经心地避开目光。六点二十五分，红灯变绿。赤苇走过马路，周围熙熙攘攘的人群从他的意识里消失了。

“晚上好，木兔前辈。”他说，“给你带了围巾，还有，请把衣服穿好，不要小瞧一月。”

那个人在自然不过地把脖子伸过来，双手则从善如流地插进了赤苇外套的口袋里。“赤苇的果然要比我的暖和！”木兔光太郎笑着说，“真是一如既往地准时呢。”

赤苇把木兔外套的拉链拉到最上面，又给他系好围巾。“最近流感高发，木兔前辈可要小心。”

“流感？”木兔的声音有些闷，他在忙着把脸从围巾里挣扎出来。

“嗯。电视台今早说的。”

“哦哦！回家之前吃点什么吗，想吃咖喱啊赤苇。”

“去吃吧。”

“诶？赤苇啊你怎么了？你怎么了啊赤苇？”

“也想吃。”

“诶？”

“走吧。”

 

*** 

不太对。木兔光太郎不太对。如果说要吃咖喱，绝对不应该只是随便走进一家普通的小店，然后点两份咖喱，一份辣的，一份甜的。赤苇以为他只是嘴上说着去吃东西，实则是去某个堂口，要么跟别人打一架要么被人打，不过后面那种情况很少发生。

——虽然确实发生过。

说来有些惭愧，堂堂东京鸮组的当家木兔光太郎有着丰富的“被人从酒吧踹出来”的经验。这通常都发生在他任性地喝下十三种酒的混合物之后。每到这时，赤苇都会先怀疑自己一开始错领了卧底任务，然后留下自己的名片，告诉对方联系自己协商赔偿事宜，然后出去处理那个不省人事的移动炸弹。

“您的啤酒，请慢用。”桌子上放了两罐冰啤酒，木兔一手一个，贴到自己脸上，发出满足的呼呼声。赤苇瞥了他一眼，发现他也正眯着眼睛注视着赤苇。平时木兔眼睛很大也很亮，闪着年轻的光，但因为他行事向来从不按常理出牌，所以从他的眼神中很难做出任何有用的判断，不过知道这个的人不多。然而现在这双眼睛眯成了缝，赤苇却莫名觉得那种精明竟比平时要更为露骨，仿佛等待猎物上钩的蛇。这样的木兔很陌生，赤苇心想，他该不会是知道了什么？

不，不可能。赤苇确信自己不会露出任何破绽，也没有什么值得被当作破绽的。做卧底十年了，真与假对他来说早就没什么区别，宣誓词、警察学校、死去的人和鲜血，好多过去的事连自己都忘得差不多了，连噩梦都不曾有过，记得最清楚的反倒是那些当初编造出来的细节，还有那种如同新生儿对世界的好奇那般与日俱增的、对木兔光太郎的渴望。

突然有冰凉的表面贴上脸颊，赤苇全身颤了一下。他以为是木兔恶作剧地把手中的啤酒放到自己脸上来，刚想对此说教一番，却发现啤酒好端端摆在自己面前，而木兔则从自己脸上收回手。赤苇的脸有点发热。

“赤苇今天想得很多啊，”木兔说，“大脑在飞速运转呢。唔哇！脸超——红！”

该死。该死的！赤苇暗骂，拼命想把冲上脑袋的血液逼退回心脏，然而脸上残留的木兔手上薄茧的触感，还有冰凉的温度，在店里播放着的昭和爵士乐的催化下，不但消散得更慢，甚至变得更加清晰。

好在这时候咖喱上来了。甜口的摆在赤苇面前，辛口的是木兔的。“我开动啦！”两个人双手同时合十，齐声说道。不过就算再吃饭的时候，木兔也停不下来讲话。他跟赤苇说今天办公室里田村君养的鱼死掉了，想把百叶窗都换成淡绿色的布窗帘，货在横滨港停泊了三天还没动静。

“需要我去处理一下吗？”赤苇抬起头问。

“不用，我交给木叶了。赤苇不是准备休假嘛，就不要再管工作上的事了。”

 

***

话轮衔接和话题转换自然而然，直到他们两个人从店里出来。木兔边走边伸了个懒腰以示酒足饭饱，赤苇负责在经过路口的时候张望有没有行驶中的机动车。他们步行回公寓，走到半路行人很少的地方，木兔突然把脑袋埋进赤苇大衣的帽子里。两个人寻常地打闹一番后，赤苇也就任由他去了。木兔的额头靠在他肩上，发丝时不时撩拨过他的脖子。这样的夜晚平凡却又不多见，这让赤苇有些恍惚。不过是喝了几罐啤酒，竟以为自己看到了银河。

如果就此收手，说不定能皆大欢喜，把真相都说出来，干脆一了百了。

“赤苇啊，你是不是有什么要说的？”木兔突然发话道，声音低沉，和刚刚判若两人。

原来是这样，赤苇心想，专注当下不是一味沉浸在自己的臆想中，而是要辨别串联起每一个瞬间。去他的卧底任务，去他的皆大欢喜，去他的办公室和咖喱……哦不，留下咖喱。这是木兔光太郎亲自给他下的战书，选择了平凡的幻象就是缴械投降，永远失去资格，而赤苇京治绝对不可能认输。

“我说……”

赤苇停下脚步，等木兔抬起头的时候他转身顺势吻上那个人。他瞥到木兔嘴角瞬间上扬成一个狡猾得意的弧度，金色的瞳仁里星光闪烁。

“我说，木兔前辈，我突然不想休假了。木兔前辈，我是要杀你一辈子的。”

 

***

“好，那我便欣然赴死。”

 

 

fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “他无论如何都要得到幸福，于是不厌其烦地追寻着。”  
> 出自加缪《快乐的死》。


End file.
